


Forever

by gayhaughts



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fili is sad, Gen, He writes, To Kíli, Who is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhaughts/pseuds/gayhaughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli writes a letter to his deceased brother..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry.
> 
> This is UN edited so every mistakes are my own.

Dear brother, I'd wish you were here. Beside me, on the bed. I wish.. I wish so much. I wish I shouldn't have to write this letter. I miss you Kíli. Uncle does too. But I think mom the most. She has cried a lot lately, it was your birthday. I hate the pitiful looks they give me. And mom is done with it too. Ever since I'm a prince... it's just a lot harder to have some time for myself or enjoy something. I feel alone. So so alone. There is no one to laugh with, prank with, share glances with, mock dwarves with, misbehave with and be myself with. Only you knew all my secrets, my hopes, insecurities. Mom and Uncle don't understand what I want sometimes. I miss the words we invented, too. Uncle has stopped archery. Hurts too much. He doesn't say that, but I know that it's the reason. I insisted that your part of the room was the same as at home. I don't want to forget you. Mom has stopped to come inside. I think it's your stuff. I've also started animal carvings and they rest on your tomb. Soon you'll have an army. I'm also on Uncle's council. It's weird without you next to me. No. Let me reverse that. It's wrong without you. So, so, so wrong. It feels empty and void. Your smirk on the most uncanny times is gone, but you remain in my heart. 

Forever

Fíli, brother of Kíli.


End file.
